Adam
puede referirse a múltiples personas del [[universo de Doctor Who|universo de Doctor Who]] y del mundo real. Estas aparecen listadas abajo por orden alfabético teniendo en cuenta los apellidos. Si no hay apellido disponible, el orden alfabético tiene en cuenta el término de desambiguación — es decir, el contenido entre paréntesis en títulos como Camarera (Random Shoes). Adam también suele aparecer como el apellido Adams. Dentro del universo Como único nombre * Adam * Adam * Adam * Adam y Steve Como primer nombre * Adam Colby * Adam Jenkins * Adam Lloyd * Adam Mitchell, breve acompañante del Noveno Doctor. (TV: Dalek, The Long Game) * Adam Smith (TV: Adam) * Adam Wicks Como apellido * Adams * Adams * Addams, un Vinvocci * Guy Adams * John Adams, uno de los padres fundadores de Estados Unidos. Entre bastidores Actores Como primer nombre Invitados * Adam Gabriel Garcia, que interpretó a Alex Klein en TV: The Christmas Invasion. * Adam Gillen, que interpretó a Toby Silverman en TV: The Eternity Trap. * Adam James, que interpretó a Macmillan en TV: Planet of the Dead. * Adam Rayner, que interpretó a Roger Curbishley en TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp. * Adam Woodyatt, que apareció haciendo un cameo en Dimensions in Time. Extras * Adam Blackwood, que interpretó a Balazar en TV: The Mysterious Planet. * Adam Kurakin, que interpretó a un guardia en TV: The Pirate Planet. * Adam McCoy, que interpretó al hijo de Clive en TV: Rose. * Adam Napier, que interpretó al Capitán Simmons en TV: The Impossible Astronaut. * Adam Shaw, que interpretó a Morris en TV: Rise of the Cybermen. * Adam Silver, que interpretó al hombre joven en TV: The Gathering. * Adam Verney, que interpretó a Colin Redmayne en TV: The Enemy of the World. Como apellido * Christine Adams, que interpretó a Cathica Santini Khadeni en TV: The Long Game. * Dallas Adams, que interpretó al profesor Howard Foster en TV: Planet of Fire. * Lucy Adams, que interpretó a Jane Templeton y a la Sra. Crisp en AUDIO: Forty-Five. * Terry Adams, que interpretó a Riley en TV: The War Games. * Tom Adams, que interpretó a Vorshak en TV: Warriors of the Deep. * Tony Adams, que interpretó a Elgin en TV: The Green Death. Producción Televisión Diseñadores * Adam Head, un diseñador de episodios para K9. Directores * Adam Smith, director de The Eleventh Hour, The Time of Angels y Flesh and Stone. Editores de grabación * Adam Dawson, editor de grabación de Spearhead from Space (junto con William Symon). * M A C Adams, editor de grabación de múltiples historias de Doctor Who. Editores * Adam Recht, editor de A Christmas Carol Contables de producción * Adam Olley, un contador de producción de Doctor Who Editores de guión * Douglas Adams, guionista y editor de guión de Doctor Who Efectos visuales * Adam Burnett, un artista 3D de Doctor Who. * Adam Rowland, un artista 2D de Doctor Who. * Melissa Butler-Adams, un artista 2D de Doctor Who. Otros medios Prosa * Benjamin Adams, que escribió PROSA: The Church of Football y Puppeteer. * Guy Adams, que escribió PROSA: The House That Jack Built. Audio * Adam Smith), que escribió AUDIO: Police and Shreeves. Historias * Adam, un episodio de la segunda temporada de Torchwood. en:Adam